With the improvement of living standards, it becomes common for large buildings to use air-conditioning system. A tee connector, an easy connector, and/or a caliber adapter for air-conditioning ventilation, as well as the combination of these parts, are important parts of an air-conditioning ventilation system.
Conventional tee connector, or commonly referred to as a tee, is often made of metal or plastic. For a conventional tee connector that is used for connecting with an outflow ventilation pipe of an air-conditioner, its caliber is usually un-adjustable. Therefore, it is not easy for the conventional tee connector to be connected with some of the soft ventilation pipes, which not only causing difficulty in installation, but also failing to guarantee the correct installation of the air conditioner. Often times during the installation of the air-conditioning system, the caliber of the ventilation pipe is different from the pre-designated or pre-estimated diameters of the soft ventilation pipe. In this case, a caliber adapter may be required.
Due to its heavy weight, the conventional metal caliber adapter cannot easily be connected with the conventional tee connector. So the conventional caliber adapter is seldom used for directly connecting with the conventional tee connector. Thus, when there are changes to the design or during construction, the diameter of the soft ventilation pipe may be changed, resulting in the diameter of the soft ventilation pipe no longer matching the caliber of the tee connector. In this case, the tee connector may need to be changed as well, which could lead to wastes in time, money, and labor, and increases in the construction costs.
Furthermore, the ventilation pipe for the air-conditioner is often located at a height that is not easily accessible. The connection between two ventilation pipes of the air-conditioner is often secured by metal rings or some kind of bands. The connections among the soft ventilation pipe of the air-conditioner, the air box, the tee connector, and the blower are also fixed by bands. With the weight of the traditional caliber adapter being heavy, and the securing of the conventional caliber adapter with the soft ventilation pipe being difficult, there may be safety and air-leaking concerns. To ensure safety, the connections among these pipes, the air-collecting compartments, the tee connector, and the air-blower may need improvements in order to reduce construction hazard.